Elia
by Tartarun
Summary: Rhaegar remembers visiting Dorne in the hazy heat and burning sands, how Elia's hair moved in the desert wind and thinks maybe just maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own a A song of Ice and Fire, if I did Oberyn would not have died. EVER. R.I.P. Oberyn, we'll miss you. Rhaegar is younger than in Robert's rebellion, I took that as permission to make him less solemn than he sounds in the books and more sarcastic since making Rhaegar funny is hard with him being a serious solemn person. Aerys is not yet mad here but the seeds are being planted.**

Dorne was vast and strange to the people of Kings Landing. The sand was burning orange and gold yet there was a majestic beauty in the landscape which the rest of Westeros did not have. _You cannot hurt the desert forever._ Rhaegar thought, _Sooner or later the desert winds will blow and heal any and all injuries. _The words of the Ruling house of Martell came to mind, _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. _Indeed the people of Dorne embodied the same defiance to defeat their Princes and Princesses did. The Dornish men were polite yet they could see the glimmering amusement at the sweating uncomfortable lords of the cool terrain and lush green land. The women were either kinder or crueller, Rhaegar hadn't decided which, and had smothered the Royal train with clothes and supplies more suitable for the strange lands of Dorne. _As if we can't handle a little heat _Rhaegar had overheard his father complaining to his Kings guard and had privately agreed a little.

The Royal train made slow progress across the arid mountainous regions, where the harsh sun glared down at them all. _Outsiders, not people of Dorne_ it seemed to convey and Rhaegar agreed sweating, Dorne was strange and exotic and very dangerous. The Dornish must have had inherited madness from the Rhoynish Princess to willingly stay here and flourish. They passed past cool oases gazing longingly at the calm water and shade before the King gave the order to carry on. Slit eyes venomous snakes curled hissing at the panting horses and gilded carriages, _the youngest Prince of Sunspear is known for_ _breeding and using poisons from the vipers _he remembered. _The Red Viper, _that name was whispered from the Red Mountains to the Wall and the thrum of awe and respect in Dorne for the hot blooded Prince was palpable. _A dangerous man your highness _Barristan had warned Rhaegar, _his blade is poisoned and he is too swift to be caught._

The train wound around Dorne, Ser Arthur Dayne taking pleasure at visiting his homeland again. Everywhere they went the Dornish clasped one hand over their heart and inclined their head. _Not respect to the King or even the King's son _Rhaegar thought amused, _respect for the King's guards. What a strange people they are._ Kingsgrave, Blackmont, Starfell, Godsgrace all welcomed the Royal procession, he being careful to thank each and every family for their hospitality while the King gave gifts to show his appreciation. Sandsteeds were offered in good grace and denied proudly by the train. Rhaegar afterwards would have even declared himself Dornish if it meant they got out of the heat quicker and regretted their pride and folly. The sand burned and got everywhere, dust choked the party as hooves disturbed the dry terrain. Mountains streaked though Dorne but they avoided them and tried to follow the Greenblood River and skirted around the fertile land of the farmers. In the days where they passed through cities and orchards hanging heavy with lemons, olives, and pomegranates Rhaegar allowed himself to relax and watch the Dornish markets with the exotic fruits, wines and spices. Saffron, burgundy, apple and violet robes were the norm for the people and they weaved in and out of the royal procession as they pleased, their olive skin and dark eyes contrasting against the paler skin of the train.

The cities of Dorne were unusually structured to Rhaegar. Each city centred around a mountain with each level of buildings forming rings of sandstone and smooth wood with the higher houses made of veined marble and cool stone mosaics. Gardens and lush greens were more common in the cities and the vivid contrast of colours stunned the party. Sunspear was no different. The capital of Dorne sprawled across the side of a mountain, the shining Tower of the Spear and Sun rising elegantly out of the city. The different coloured glass threw bright sunlight across the city and the buildings came alive with shifting patterns and colours as the sun moved across the sky. The residence of the Martells were a series of smaller towers and domes all intertwining with curved gold spirals. A long building stretched away from the collection to stop near the Threefold gate. Rhaegar knew it was fashioned to look like a sun pierced with a spear from above and drank in the smell and sight of the city. Here at last the train would stop and they would pay their respects to Doran Martell.

Oberyn Martell came riding on a sand steed to greet them outside the city flanked by a proud looking woman with the typical striking Dornish looks and an armed warrior emblazoned with the sun and spear. Rhaegar eyed the warrior wondering how he could stand the heat covered in metal armour and turned his attention back to the Prince. Oberyn was a striking man; he had a viper like nose and a sharp gaze but his mouth had a teasing laughing curl to it as he spoke and welcomed the party.

"Greetings King Aerys and his esteemed royal party," Oberyn ran an eye over all of them. Why did Rhaegar get the impression he was more interested in testing them than welcoming them? "Welcome to Sunspear my ancestral home, this is my sister Princess Elia Martell. I am Prince Oberyn Martell, we'll be your guides for Sunspear and if you need anything…please feel free….to come to us." He smiled.

The woman; Elia Martell, spoke, "My brother is expecting you, please enter and be welcome. He apologises for not coming to meet you personally but he has health issues preventing him." Now she smiled too and Rhaegar noted she and her brother shared the same lightning quick smile.

Aerys rode forward, Rhaegar and Ser Barristan flanked him. "My prince and princess of Dorne," his father began grandly, "Let us express our pleasure at being invited to Sunspear where you rule Dorne in the Targaeryen name."

"We rule like we've always done your highness." Elia returned, "Targaeryen or independent Dorne is our first priority." Aerys looked a bit surprised at having Elia answer him rather than Oberyn. From that Rhaegar deduced Elia must be the elder for the Dorne gave higher status to the elder regardless of gender.

"That is refreshing to hear my lady." Rhaegar bowed in his saddle to Elia and was rewarded by seeing her eyes flash towards him, "Far too many lords rule for their own profit not caring for their own people."

"Send them to Dorne." Oberyn called out carelessly, "They'll find the people a tougher breed here to exploit." He turned his horse and galloped away sending up dust trails. Elia nodded at them to follow before going after her brother. The armed warrior bowed in his saddle before following the Martells. Rhaegar was stunned, they had _just_ about followed decorum and welcomed them. There had been no exchange of gifts, no fake pleasantries or even formal flattery. The Dornish certainly didn't shy away from bluntness he thought half admirably. Aerys sighed in his saddle and turned to Rhaegar.

"My child, the Martells have always been like that. Remember they joined us by marriage and not by conquest so we cannot ask for more subservience than that. They have the proud dragon blood in their veins too and dragons loathe bending their stiff necks."

Rhaegar watched the Sandsteeds gallop away, all three riders riding expertly their robes billowing past them.

"I think they forget the difference between a full blooded dragon and a snake with a few drops of dragon blood." He said slowly and his father chuckled.

"A dragon must be forgiving." He reminded Rhaegar, "Dorne will always be loyal. We've allowed the Dornish great liberties and they will not forget."

Rhaegar nodded to show he understood and together father and son kicked their horses and galloped after the retreating siblings with Arthur bringing the train in more sedately. The Threefold gate creaked and rose as the siblings thundered underneath, hooves pounding on the yellow brick. Rhaegar and Aerys followed close behind and Rhaegar drank in his first sight of Sunspear. Mud brick, sandstone, glass and marble dotted his vision. Sculptures of wood growing around metal decorated the streets; trees with wood and winding metal trunks and rippling steel and green leaves gave shade to the lounging Dornish and stalls. Fountains with sea water sprayed cool mist nearby and the chatter of the city filled his ears.

"You have a beautiful city." He told the siblings truthfully for he had never seen a city like it in his life, even the other Dornish cities had nothing on this. Elia's mouth curled in satisfaction while Oberyn laughed, "Far more beautiful than that mud dump you call cities beyond the Red Mountains."

Rhaegar cocked his head, "Kings Landing has the Sept and lots of stunning architecture. Winterfell boasts the biggest Godswood in the country." He defended curious.

Elia shook her head, "Beautiful in Dorne does not mean stunning." She told him matter of factly, "Yes there are stunning pieces of architecture and nature but here in Dorne beautiful is when the two merge. The Eyrie is the only one off the top of my head which we call beautiful here. Look around Lord Prince and see the merge."

Rhaegar did. He didn't see it. It just looked like an exotic city with strange building materials with some pretty decorations.

Oberyn smirked, "You don't see it, that's ok. You will by the end of your little trip." Elia nodded in agreement. "Speaking of which, interested in a little spar against friendly opponents sometime soon? It would be nice to add Crown Prince to the list of defeated opponents." He laughed to show he was mostly not serious.

Rhaegar fought a smile, "If the Dorne wish to see their beloved Prince crash into the dirt I'm up for it." He replied blandly, something about Oberyn caused Rhaegar to want to joke around. Elia's eyes crinkled at the corners. Oberyn roared in amusement, "You'll be fine here Prince Rhaegar." He slung an arm over Rhaegar's shoulders, Rhaegar stiffened in shock then the poorly hidden laughter in his father's eyes caused him to shoot a despairing glance to him. Aerys shrugged as if to convey _yes the Dornish are a bit touchy feely and the Martells more daring than most but what can you do? _He wasn't used to people just coming up and touching him without permission.

"Watch this." Oberyn signed to a nearby collection of lazing bards. They immediately snapped to their feet and began to play. At that exact moment the ground shook as their train caught up. The music used the horses' rhythmic pounding to carry the melody, a quick vibrating piece which then deepened into a slower music as a drum improvised from some utensils took over the melody.

Aerys spoke kindly to Elia, "I've always liked the music of Dorne. It reflects the speed of the desert to me, it's quite interesting comparing it to the Northern music where it's more sombre and heart shaking."

Elia looked thoughtful, "I can probably arrange for an orchestra for tomorrow's entertainment if your highness enjoys Dornish music."

Aerys clapped his hands, "That would be delightful."

As the train slowed down collecting in the entrance, the music slowed too then eventually petered out.

"Ahh makes the blood boil." Oberyn said happily and to Rhaegar's relief removed his arm, "Come Redstone Lords time to meet the Lord of Sunspear." He again galloped off up the road to the start of the long building and to Rhaegar's amazement kicked the doors open with his horse. Elia sighed from behind them.

"I do so wish he wouldn't do that." She murmured quietly, "Follow me!" She too took off.

"Are they making a point leaving us in the dust every time?" Rhaegar asked rhetorically. Aerys chuckled and Barristan laughed lightly.

"Come my lords, before we are left too far behind." Ser Barristan advised. In reply Aerys took off after them.

"Are we meant to … ride into the building?" Rhaegar asked cautiously. "Apparently so." Barristan replied.

"The Dornish are so strange."

"Agreed my Lord."

"I'll take care of the train, Ser Barristan guard the King." Ser Arthur called out.

"Yes Lord Commander."

The inside of the building was airy. The roof was completely open and pillars supported vines and flowers which draped over the walls with red, blue and white flowers. Mosaics littered the floor and golden sun motifs were engraved into every surface. There were numerous sun dials at the edges each in more weathered condition than the last, it went from cool carved pale jade to the weathered chipped sandstone, each with an ashen grey spike.

"The sundials are remnants from when Dorne first began." Elia spoke up from above. "Each new Prince carves their own sundial by hand and sets it here. There are thousands of them, all stretching and scattered across the compound. Then when the Prince dies they are burned and their ashes are crystallised to form the actual dial marker. It's their legacy." Her voice was quiet as she recollected Dorne's history.

Oberyn snorted from further on, "The old lords couldn't even carve properly. Most of the dials are useless, it's not that great of a thing." Yet Rhaegar picked up a trace of pride in his voice as he spoke of the past leaders of Dorne. _Not quite as carefree as you'd like us to believe are you?_

"Brother." A voice sighed from the other end of the hall, "Show our ancestors some respect." As they rode the silhouette of Doran Martell became clearer. He was a big man, already overweight with swollen fingers and flabby skin even though he was still new at being the ruling Prince of Dorne. Rhaegar noted at once the heavy breathing and rolls of bandages peeking out from underneath his robe on his right leg.

"I apologise my lord for not meeting you in person outside the walls," he gestured to his leg as Elia and Oberyn stood on his left and right protectively, "But as you can see…"

Aerys tried to look regal on top of his tired horse and heavy clothes, Rhaegar thought he pulled the look off rather well, "It is perfectly understandable Prince Doran, your siblings made quite the greeting."

Doran shot both Elia and Oberyn a look, they both had twitched their lips into a smile. "I'm sure they did." Doran said finally. "The hospitality of Sunspear is open to you, Elia show him to his chambers, and Oberyn show Prince Rhaegar to his. My servants will handle everyone else."

Aerys interrupted, "Ah Prince Doran, we need to talk about trade matters urgently, rooms can wait."

Doran nodded, "Very well your highness, we'll retire to the tower of the sun." He clicked his fingers, four servants came and picked up the carriage he was sitting on, "For the Seven's sake someone offer him fresh water and clean his horse." Rhaegar heard him snapping as the two got carried and rode off. Ser Barristan followed his King, Doran didn't even object.

"Well aren't you counting your blessings." Oberyn told Rhaegar, "You're stuck with us for the rest of the day."

"….Joy." Rhaegar quipped before he could stop himself.

"You'll grow to love us." Oberyn smirked.

"Can you sound more ominous brother?"

"Want me to try sweet sister of mine?"

"If you want to be detained in a cell for threatening the Crown Prince, my cute little brother."

Oberyn turned to Rhaegar with a pained expression, "See how much she loves me?"

Rhaegar felt the first bonds of camaraderie between him and the loud Prince of Dorne develop. The long sufferance of siblings he could definitely understand, Viserys could such a handful at times. Even though the Prince was rude, totally flippant of social status and brash he was a fighter of immense skill and Rhaegar certainly could respect his daring.

"Lord Prince, up for some exploration? Or do you want to get changed and stay with your train?" Elia's voice was light but Rhaegar got the feeling it was a minor test.

"I've been all the way to the Neck and to the Iron Islands, What does Dorne have to offer me…my lady?" Rhaegar challenged Elia, speaking in the Dornish way as he understood it. Basically snark and challenge a lot.

"Now you're talking like a Dornish man, my cousin many times removed." Oberyn said in approval clapping him on the shoulder.

Elia spread her hands, "This is Dorne." She said simply as if it should answer his challenge, "I'm sure there are things in the country which threw off Targaeryen conquest which will satisfy your curiosity my Lord of a Targaeryen." A glint appeared in her eyes. Pride.

"You're a sword fighter right?" Oberyn asked rhetorically as Rhaegar's sword was hanging at his side, "Right follow me lady and gentleman, time to show you the Stranger's garden."

"Stranger's garden?" Rhaegar questioned suddenly realising the three of them were still on horses, "I don't think my horse can go any further without rest…"

Elia smirked minutely, "First thing of interest, sand steeds."

Rhaegar inclined his head acknowledging her win.

Elia gazed at him before snapping, "Serellae, Kyosi get him a sand steed and some water. Look after his horse." Two shadows moved from the pillars, bowed and were gone as soon as Rhaegar blinked. _The famous speed of Dorne._ A few moments later they heard whinnying from the other end of the hallway. A beautiful mare came into view with a russet coat and slim legs. She was fully saddled and trotted up to Rhaegar who admired her openly.

"While Dorne does support free human relationships, animal human relationships are still looked down upon." Oberyn told him blandly. Rhaegar glared at him. He jumped off his horse where another shadow led it away and swung himself onto the sand steed accepting a goblet of water.

"Not denying it Prince Rhaegar? Oh imagine the scandal." Oberyn continued cheerfully.

Rhaegar drank, turned to Elia, "How many concessions would the royal family have to do if I murdered your brother right now?" he asked flatly.

Elia laughed, "Enough to beggar you and your descendants." She teased.

Rhaegar looked at her through dark purple eyes and had enough of being curious, "You don't treat me like the Crown Prince of Westeros and an anointed knight." He asked them both quietly. "Why? Nobles usually fall over themselves trying to flatter me and notice their female relatives and here you're making fun of my sexuality."

Elia bit her cheek. Oberyn coughed and both siblings exchanged glances.

"Tell me."

"…Because you are the prince." Oberyn replied in his blunt manner, "You are blood kin to us."

"We're the ruling house of Dorne, we're treated in a washed up imitation of how you are treated." Elia spoke just as bluntly, "And it's terrible."

"People fawning over you."

"Asking you your opinion on relatives."

"Pointed questions of marriage age."

"Sickly sweet flattery."

"FANGIRLS…."

"So we thought we'd treat you like we'd like to be treated."

"Not like you're the Seven's gift to Westeros."

"Not like you're a shallow, pompous, self-absorbed knight." Rhaegar twitched at that.

"So if you want other people who treat you as deserving of your station we understand."

The siblings looked at him wary of his reaction. Rhaegar blanked his face and tried hard to hide his delight and dismay. He finally found people willing to tell him the truth but really did they have to be so blunt about it? Time to return the favour.

"You're both idiots." He told them both and had the pleasure of watching them blink in surprise. "Now Stranger's garden you said and this is a royal command, you will not lie to me. So…will I like it?"

Oberyn gave him a sharp smile, "Cousin you'll love it." Elia had a slight smile on her face, Rhaegar thought it rather suited her.

_Cousin?_ They were related far too distantly to be cousins and it was rather forward of them but he assumed it was their way of showing affection. _Could I have with them what Father has with Tywin?_ The three of them turned and cantered out of the hall, Rhaegar having fun moving at a higher speed than he would normally. Oberyn regaled them with tales from his travels around Westeros and kept them highly amused. Elia embarrassed her younger brother by whispering to Rhaegar what a mischievous child he had been, he whispered back tales of him and Viserys' antics in Kings Landing. It was a laughing group who found themselves travelling around Sunspear, whenever the train saw Rhaegar enjoying himself they double-taked for Rhaegar was a solemn even as a child. The Dornish just rolled their eyes at the sky at the antics of the younger Martells.

"We're almost there." Oberyn whispered suddenly slowing down, "Be absolutely quiet and no sudden movements. We'll go by foot for now." He swung off lightly and crept towards a loud hissing noise. Rhaegar followed him and Elia to an overhanging rock where it dipped suddenly underneath. The area around here had very few houses or people and when Rhaegar saw underneath the rock he understood why.

Snakes.

Coral, red, blue, green, gold, black, long, short, thin, fat, lazy, hissing, intertwined, writhing. A sea of reptiles stretched out under them, the hissing almost deafening at that range. They wriggled around, over and under each other colours flashing and hiding as they moved.

"The Stranger's garden." Elia hissed, "One of the most dangerous spots in Dorne, one bite from these snakes can kill in under a minute. Don't try to get closer than we are."

"This is…"

"Beautiful right? It's the natural beauty and danger which draws so many people here." Oberyn whispered. "Legend is Princess Daenerys walked barefoot end to end through it to win over the Dornish. And the Martells ever since have had a connection with snakes."

"Well of course, she was a dragon, snakes are just very watered down inferior dragons."

"Yes, but please don't try to prove that theory right Prince." Came a whisper from Elia. "It's really a very relaxing place if you know what you're doing."

Rhaegar turned to ask Oberyn a question and froze when the spot Oberyn was in was empty. Elia nodded her head at the writhing carpet of death.

"Is he insane?" Rhaegar hissed furiously drawing closer to the overhanging to try and spot him. "I can see him, I'll go ge-" Elia's hand clamped down on his arm stopping him from moving.

"Are you insane?" she hissed back, "Oberyn knows what he's doing. If you spook the snakes they'll kill both of you." He could feel her heartbeat through the grip she had on his arm. _Or was that his own?_

He looked at her incredulously, "Father told me the Dornish were eccentric but this…your brother's mad!"

In response she reached out an arm, to Rhaegar's horror he felt a cold smooth body slide over his shoulder to wrap around Elia's arm. A striking cobra hissed at him from around Elia's arm where she crooned at it.

**Review and find out what happens next ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My plans to own A song of Ice and Fire unfortunately failed epically so at the minute it does not belong to me. **

_How close was I to death without realising?_ He thought in horror, he didn't dare to breathe or move just in case the snake bit Elia. She ran two fingers down its head where it rubbed against her cheek, Rhaegar watched in horror and amazement. The snake hissed at him again before wrapping itself around him. Rhaegar tensed as he felt the smooth muscle of the snake wrap around his back and the head swayed inches from his face while it's tail wrapped around Elia and brought them two into each other's personal space but he couldn't bring himself to care about that because _there was a goddamn cobra around them._

Finally, finally Elia brought up her hand slowly to grasp it by the neck and guided it down to the other snakes. He breathed again, savouring the air even though it was hot and humid and he had complained so bitterly in his head before about it. He felt his heartbeat slow back down to normal.

"What. Was. That." His tone was utterly flat. Elia didn't look too concerned.

"That cousin, was a Dornish sand striker. They're pretty rare around here, you're lucky to have seen one."

"…I was talking more about the fact you wrapped it around you."

"It was just saying hello." She defended.

He stared at her, "Hello?! I thought it was going to kill you!" She gave him a startled look, "Kill me?" She laughed, "Elia Martell of Sunspear will not be killed by some street snake. Have some faith. My brother would drag me back just to scream at me what a disgraceful death it was."

"Why would I do that?" a voice came from behind them.

Rhaegar spun around, grabbed both of them and strode towards the mounts muttering about insanity being hereditary. Both of them protested but let him drag them away for his benefit. He let them go by the mounts and turned to face them. The Martells gazed back curiously.

"Do you not have adulthood rituals?" Oberyn asked curiously. "For ours we had to find a certain species of snake from the Garden. We both know how not to die." His eye crinkled.

Rhaegar was not amused, "You may know how to die, but I don't." he told them evenly, "If I had been bitten what would you do?"

Elia waved a hand, "You would have been fine. That water we gave you, it contained the general antidote and we carry specialised antidotes at all times. Really," she smiled at him nervously, "We wouldn't let our cousin die so soon."

Rhaegar stared some more and started to laugh, really he had no place to talk, if they inherited the same Targaeryen madness he had it wasn't their fault. Both of them looked a little worried now.

"We are sorry for scaring you?" Oberyn offered.

"What did I say about lying?" Rhaegar snapped at him.

He looked sheepish, "Sorry, we'll give you more warning next time."

Elia chuckled, "It's getting late. We should go back, Doran has entertainment and dinner scheduled for tonight."

"Will it give me another heart attack?"

"…Very good question…Oberyn?"

"It's less will I get a heart attack and more how many heart attacks?" Oberyn clarified.

"Oh great, I hope you remembered my father is old and may have a weak heart."

"Oh yes we're trying to assassinate the king by shocking him to death. Don't tell anyone."

Rhaegar rolled his eyes and the three of them headed back, noting the slight chill that had fallen over Sunspear and the darkening hues of the sky. By the time they got back the main hall had lanterns everywhere lighting up the sky with red, yellow and white lights and fluttering silk streamers to signify the royal presence. People milled around chatting and laughing in their best robes, Rhaegar had to fight off blushes when he saw some of the more provocative clothes.

"I'm still in my riding clothes. I can't attend dinner in dusty, dirty riding clothes." He hissed to the Martells in an undertone. They both gave him panicked looks.

"We forgot completely about that. We need to change too." Elia whispered. Oberyn looked him up and down critically, "You're about my size. Hurry up to my chambers I'll get you something to wear. Elia get something with the Targaeryen crest from someone."

"Won't it just be easier to go to my room and get dressed?"

"They're in the Tower of the Sun…That's well …quite far off."

"Alright."

Elia gave control of the sand steeds to an unsuspecting servant and slipped through the crowd. Oberyn tapped Rhaegar on the shoulder and motioned towards a door set half way through the hall.

"We can't be seen like looking like dirty peasants so I have an idea." Rhaegar suddenly had an ominous feeling of doom.

"Why do I get the feeling that being friends with you will make me lose my dignity and pride as a prince?" He asked Oberyn resigned, "What's your plan? What about Elia?"

"Elia can pull up her hood and act like a servant, she'll be fine." Oberyn told him casually as Rhaegar choked on the thought of a Princess pretending to be a servant. "Hey you ok? You die here and Dorne will get blamed and I don't want to die so young."

Rhaegar chalked it up to the Martell insanity, perhaps he should discretely get his maester to diagnose them. "Ok cousin listen well." Oberyn whispered in his ear for a while, when he was finished Rhaegar knew he made a mistake wanting to be friends with the insane Red Viper.

"That's your best idea?!"

"You got any better ones prince?"

Rhaegar looked at him helplessly.

Two muddy haired bards inched their way through the swarming congregation. The taller bard was curiously hunched over as if shy and the shorter of the two kept strumming his instrument nervously. Two silk streamers wrapped around them giving them the curious look of jesters.

"I can't believe you got me, the Crown Prince, to pretend to be a bard." Rhaegar said dully.

"It was either bard or waiter and all the mud will be easier to spot if you bend over giving people drinks. Why did you have to have white hair? Are you secretly seventy?" Oberyn hissed back.

Rhaegar snapped, "It's white blond! Not white! It's proof of my High Valryia ancestry. "

"…You probably just went white early and didn't want to tell anyone…"

"One of these days Oberyn, I am going to murder you."

"You." A voice snapped at them. A haughty looking Lord in green silks was pointing at the duo. Both of them tensed, "Play us a song and make it quick." He turned to talk to a woman in flame red, "Well what are you waiting for? I can have you thrown out for disobeying a noble's command."

Oberyn shot Rhaegar a sheepish apologetic look as Rhaegar gave him a pointed stare. He sighed mentally, and began to pluck notes; the notes came easily to him as he remembered all the lessons on his silver harp back in Kings Landing. Oberyn however didn't possess musical skill and after several attempts he gave up, grabbed a goblet and a spoon to give Rhaegar a beat. It was a slow song but a short one and Rhaegar hoped the Lord would be satisfied, it rankled at him to be ordered around like a servant but it was better than being caught at this stage.

"Aren't you going to sing? Hmmf you can't be very good bards can you?" The Lord huffed. Rhaegar narrowed his eyes, if either of them spoke they would be recognised sooner or later. Thankfully Elia came to their rescue. Somewhere in the crowd she began to sing.

"_I loved a maid as fair as summer_

_With sunlight in her hair_

_I loved a maid as red as autumn_

_With sunset in her hair._

_I loved a maid as white as winter_

_With moon glow in her hair__._"

Her notes rang out and other people began to hum the tune and Oberyn sighed in relief. Rhaegar finished the song quickly, feigned pain in his back as he refused to bow to anyone but his father and hurried away with Oberyn close behind. As soon as they slipped through the door into an empty passageway he glared murder at the shorter Dornishman. Oberyn shrank away nervously at the sheer annoyance in the glare.

"You are so lucky your sister came to the rescue." Rhaegar growled. "And the fact I'm so lenient with both of you."

Oberyn laughed to hide his nervousness. Rhaegar was terrifying when mad. "Ah Prince, we still need to get you some clothes."

Rhaegar glared at him again then stopped, "Lead the way."

Oberyn took off at a run, speeding down corridors and flinging himself around corners. Once he flung himself off the bannisters to land in a roll and more than once he jumped on cabinets and tables to leap onto higher floors and drag himself up. Rhaegar kept pace easily but he had to admit all the flinging himself around was painful. Finally they screeched to a halt in front of two doors marked with a serpent swallowing the sun.

"In here." Oberyn opened the door and walked through. A fire still burned in the grate giving everything an amber glow. Rhaegar looked around curiously, first thing he noticed.

"There's no bed." He said blankly.

"No, I usually spend the night in someone else's bed." He called back distracted. Rhaegar snorted amused.

"There's water in the bath tub, give yourself a quick scrub while I get the clothes out."

Rhaegar walked over to the bath tub, felt the temperature and pulled off his top, letting the cool air hit his chest. At that moment the door slammed open then shut as Elia stormed in, grabbed her brother by the ear and started to shake him yelling at him in Rhoynish. Rhaegar hurriedly tried to pull his top back on before Elia saw but she noticed him and started yelling at him in Rhoynish too. It was strange being half naked and being yelled at by a furious woman in a language he couldn't make head or tails out of. He lamented the fact that since he met those two he had quite a lot of strange experiences.

She saw the tub of water and made a horrified noise when she saw both of their hair. She dragged her brother over by the ear, him yelling and protesting. Rhaegar was still in shock at her breach of decorum and scrambled to get his top back on before she grabbed it and sent it flying. He squawked and panicked mentally over his situation. He was half naked in a room with the Princess of Dorne! Aerys was going to kill him. Elia grabbed him by the back of the head and plunged both of their heads into the water and scrubbed hard muttering about idiots and mud being extremely hard to get out. He struggled under her grip, not too hard, he didn't want to hurt her after all. He and Oberyn were released dripping wet and gasping as Elia dumped soap on their heads.

"I can clean my own hair!" He gasped out in shock.

"Can you clean it while cleaning yourself?" she shot back. Oberyn didn't even try to argue as she yanked his top off and shoved soap in his hands. Oh God. He prayed to all the seven that no one wandered in on the three of them. He'd never live the scandal down. He tried to protest but a glare from Elia quickly shut him up.

"Scrub." She hissed.

He scrubbed.

Oberyn sent him a resigned look before Elia grabbed them again and plunged them into the water to clean off the mud again. After a few repetitions she had got the mud off and Rhaegar had lost all feeling in his scalp. She tossed them both towels as she stalked off to find clothes for both of them.

"I picked out clothes!" Oberyn called after her.

"These monstrosities?" she snorted, "No you need a woman's touch." Then Rhaegar noticed what she was wearing. He nearly went bright red. The back was open and loose and the dress was sleeveless. It clung to her hips at the start then fell in waves before stopping in a short train. The dress had a metal ring around her neck on which it hung from and the under dress was saffron then burgundy on top. Her sash was wide and black at her waist and coiled snakes rose from the sash in black to cover her chest and down partway to her hips. Her hair was done up in curls and it fell messily and her annoyed eyes were rimmed in kohl. She didn't look a thing like Kings Landing ladies. He swallowed painfully.

"You look nice?" He offered trying to be a gentleman.

"He's right, how on earth did you do that in 5 minutes?" Oberyn gawked. Elia shot him an annoyed look.

"Do you know how many times I've had to dress this fast for dinners because you keep making us late? I've become an expert in it. Here." She tossed a bunch of clothes at them both. They stared at her.

"Does modesty not exist here in Dorne or something?" Rhaegar asked blankly as Oberyn started changing.

"Kings Landing prude." Oberyn shrugged at Elia who sighed and turned away to let them get changed in some privacy.

Rhaegar looked at the clothes. Black fitting trousers, a longer deep blue purple tunic with a silver sash to cinch it with silver dragons coiling from it. She had good taste he thought as he quickly dressed himself and looked in the mirror. It fit him well.

"Did you get anything to show he's a Targaeryen?" Oberyn asked Elia.

"Now you remember." Rhaegar looked at Oberyn. Black trousers like him with orange and gold tunic with a blood red sash at his waist. Red embroidery of sunbursts spiralled away from the sash. It gave him quite a roguish appearance.

"Of course." Rhaegar had a mental fit about security when she pulled out his royal circlet to toss it at him.

"How did you even get this?" He asked surprised, "The Kings guard should have stopped you."

"I ran into your father who smelled a rat about the lateness of his son. He gave me that to give to you."

The circlet was dark grey steel and a simple band with dragon claws at the front to clasp it together. He put it on and attached his sword to his hip.

"Now you look like a prince." Oberyn declared, "Now let us go and stun the guests with our fabulous designs." Everyone stared at him.

"Sarcasm…" They breathed again.

Rhaegar walked to the door and held it open for Elia. She walked up to him and raised an eyebrow amused.

"Can I not open a door by myself?"

He hastened to assure her that of course she could and that he was just being a gentleman. She huffed in amusement and took his arm. He froze in surprise.

"You need an escort." She reminded him gently. "I need an escort. Be a gentleman and escort me."

He smiled genuinely and bowed deeply to her.

"What about me?" Oberyn asked amused, "Do I not get a lovely lady to escort?" Elia looked down her nose at him. "No."

"No?"

"Just no."

"Won't you get in trouble for not having an escort?" Rhaegar asked amiably.

"No, my brother is used to it. I think if I do turn up with a woman he'll secretly make plans for marriage after he gets over his heart attack. What about you? You got any lovely lady you got your eye on back in the capital?"

Rhaegar chuckled, "No my mother is very picky about the future queen to be. Every single lady who approached me has been turned away."

Oberyn turned to Elia, "So, you still got a chance."

Elia closed her eyes in exasperation while Rhaegar tried not to look embarrassed.

"So, you don't have anyone yet?" He asked the beautiful woman to break the silence.

"If you think your mother is protective, this one," she nodded at Oberyn, "Is even worse." Oberyn had the dignity to look affronted. "I'm not over protective!"

"You didn't even let one finish introducing himself…"

"He was staring at your chest while bowing!"

"What about the one you tripped into a bowl of lemon cakes?"

"He was laughing about women warriors!"

"The one you nearly castrated with an accidental knife miss?"

"He was too timid for you!"

Elia shared a look with Rhaegar as the three of them walked into the crowed dinner hall. Immediately they were bombarded with greetings, well-wishers, some old acquaintance of an acquaintance of an acquaintance. Rhaegar was quite amused to find the Lord in green silk to gush on about his tourney win in Highgarden. They greeted them politely and found their places on the high dais next to Prince Doran and King Aerys who spared a knowing look at his son.

"Apologies for the lateness." They murmured then took their seats. Doran and Aerys sat talking amiably on the highest tier, then three spaces were cleared underneath for them then in tiers the rest of the guests were seated around a circular space for entertainment.

Oberyn leant to whisper to Rhaegar, "This will be good." Servants scurried to serve them fried lobster with a dark bitter sauce. A man walked into the circular space and bowed to everyone, he pulled out a flute and set a basket down on the ground. Slowly he began to play a tune, a soft crooning melody which made people want to fall asleep. After a while the basket's lid began to twitch and a triangular head poked out of the hole at the top. The Martells in took sharp breaths at the sight.

"An Asshai Deathcap." Elia breathed. True to the name the snake had a patch of pure white on the top with smoky grey and bloody markings on the rest of its body. It hissed and swayed with time to the music and Rhaegar realised in fascination that it was about thrice the length of the cobra they saw earlier. The man played a quicker tune and two more Deathcaps ventured out, hissing curiously. He started to jig, jumping and dancing on the spot and as quick as lightning the snakes slithered up him and began to twist themselves into patterns causing ripping patterns with their scales. It was a breath taking sight, even Rhaegar had heard of the legendary Deathcaps from the East. The man spun faster and faster, the music louder and louder, the snakes writhed faster and faster until they were a blur of man, grey and red then suddenly they stopped with a crashing note as the snakes flared their hoods to hiss into the stunned silence. There was enthusiastic applause for the man who collected coins with his hat, smiled and bowed out.

Three women followed him in blood blister red silk. They snapped out fans and the orchestra gave them a sensual beat. They twirled and spun with the fans using the silk to trace patterns in the air, swooping and diving, spinning and gliding. It was normal…until one of them back flipped elegantly over another using her hand to toss herself in the air and land spinning on her fan. They produced a staff from nowhere and used to move between levels, it was quite interesting to watch; then they finished with using their fans to slice the staff into four parts lengthways in a one knee kneel. They clattered to the floor as there was polite clapping. They bowed and backed out leaving a perfume of nutmeg and smoke behind.

"We usually have plays, music and poem recitals. This is all new." Rhaegar whispered to the siblings.

"Sounds boring." Oberyn yawned. "Oh look squid with pomegranate slices, my favourite."

Another woman walked in and gave a very well received performance of the Dornishman's wife. Rhaegar clapped politely as whistles of agreement followed the woman out. Aerys leant forward above them.

"Will we be seeing the famous weapon dancing of Dorne tonight?" He inquired inquisitively. Doran tapped his lips, "Yes that can be arranged with short notice." He said thoughtfully. "Oberyn, Elia." He called out. They turned to look at their brother. "Show time." They grinned and bowed to the King.

"Your siblings can weapon dance?" Aerys looked at them with interest. Doran nodded, "I could too but I'm out of practice."

Oberyn and Elia descended to the stage. A hush fell over the spectators, recognising that something momentous would happen.

**Review to find out what happens next ^.^**


End file.
